


Love Etched in Silicone

by Jojosugay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosugay/pseuds/Jojosugay
Summary: Lance has worked at the tattoo parlor for years when a little flower shop pops up across the street. But who would want to buy that building?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Klance big bang!!! Check out the art counterparts by nikkst3rtz  
> [here](http://nikkst3rz.tumblr.com/post/178807032701/love-etched-in-silicone-by-jojosugay)  
> as well as all the other fantastic art and fics for this bang!

Lance sighed as he laid his head on the counter of the tattoo parlor. "Why do I have to be on register duty today? It's so boring- I have to do all the boring scheduling."

"Because _somebody _decided it'd be a fun idea to hide a rubber snake under the toilet lid!" Pidge growled, popping their head out from the storage room.__

__Lance whined loudly letting his body fall limp to the floor, sighing the whole way in distress."Well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to prank our customers.”_ _

__"Hunk was having a bad day and I wanted to make him laugh! Sorry for trying to be a good friend," Lance pouted, closing his eyes and crossing his arms._ _

__“Every action has an equal and opposite reaction!” Pidge shouted._ _

__“That’s the law of physics! Not the law of our tattoo parlor!”_ _

__Allura bursted out of her office with an angry glare and pointed at Pidge and Lance.“How about instead of arguing like children we prepare the parlor to open on time in 20 minutes?” She said, crossing her arms._ _

__Lance quickly scrambled to his feet, he immediately logged onto the desktop and began sifting through the company email, pointing a hopeful smile at Allura._ _

__She huffed and stormed back over to her office, closing and locking the door behind her._ _

__Lance continued to mindlessly sift through the emails, organizing them into different folders for Allura to search through later. He practically fell asleep, he was so bored that he was positive that part of his brain had died from being deprived of fun._ _

__Once the emails were finally organized he stretched out his back and looked out the front door, noticing that the building across the street that had been up for lease, for what felt like forever, was now occupied. The ‘for lease’ sign had been replaced with a big bold pastel lettered sign that said “Kogashi Flowers”._ _

__Just as the name had suggested, the building was decorated inside and out with beautiful fresh cut as well as potted flowers. It had been less than a week from the last time he worked the front desk and he was surprised at how fast the little shop had been set up._ _

__As Lance was examining the flower shop a handsome man walked out of the front door and began watering the flowers. He had long black hair that shone beautifully under the sun's rays, and purple eyes that could knock a man off his feet. Lance blushed as he nibbled on his lip, their new neighbor was just his type: cute and mysterious. If he was available or even liked guys was a different story, however. He contemplated going over and offering to help his new love interest water the flowers, but if he so much as went to the bathroom without letting Allura know she’d have his head on a stick._ _

__So he sat and waited at his post, scheduling appointments, answering emails, helping customers, etc. until it was his lunch break. As soon as Allura told him he could leave for his lunch break he jumped over the counter and ran across the street to the flower shop. Lance checked his hair in the window a little pretending to be looking at flowers before confidently sauntering into the shop. To his delight the mysterious beauty was working at the cash register, his bangs pinned back as he worked on what seemed like homework._ _

__“Excuse me.” Lance smiled confidently, slinking his elbow on the counter._ _

__The mysterious boy looked up from his book with wide purple eyes and brushing on a charming smile._ _

__"Good afternoon, sir. How can I help you today?"_ _

__Lance’s heart fluttered, he was so much cuter up close._ _

__“Uh I work at the tattoo parlor across the street and I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Since I haven’t seen you around before I’d imagine that you’re new to the city too, and I wanted to offer you a free tattoo or piercing!”_ _

__“That’s very nice, but no thank you” The mysterious boy giggled into his hand._ _

__“Oh does your girlfriend not like tattoos and piercings?” Lance slyly slipped in, praying to every god above that he could think of that this cute boy was single and into guys._ _

__“I’m sorry but only customers get to ask me personal questions.” The mysterious boy smirked as he rested his head on his hand._ _

__Lance blushed, quickly checking his pockets to see if he had any money; he did! Exactly $3.14._ _

__“How much will this get me?” He asked placing his money onto the counter._ _

__“3 and a quarter roses, but if you do me a favor I’ll round it up to 4,” the mysterious boy smirked._ _

__“Yes! I’ll do a favor for you!”_ _

__The mysterious boy reached under the counter and pulled out a piece of printer paper, handing it to Lance. Oh boy, could it be his address? His phone number? Lance couldn’t wait to find out. He quickly flipped over the paper to see...an english assignment?_ _

__“Could you write my english paper for me? It’s due next week but I don’t have time with the shop and my Astronautics project that’s due next Thursday.”_ _

__Lance looked at the assignment paper in disbelief. "Yeah okay..." he sighed softly._ _

__The mysterious boy smiled brightly, quickly wrapping up Lance’s 4 roses in some tissue paper with a ribbon and putting the money in the cash register._ _

__“Thank you so much! You’re really a life saver! My name’s Keith Kogane by the way, so head the paper with my name.” Keith beamed writing down his name on a sheet of paper so that Lance knew how to spell it._ _

__“No problem, I know how difficult working and being a student can be,” Lance smiled, folding up both papers and putting them in his back pocket._ _

__Keith handed Lance his bouquet of roses as well as a receipt and waved him off as Lance left. Lance quietly sauntered back over to the tattoo parlor, sitting at the front desk and putting his forehead on the counter. He sacrificed his lunch to talk to the flower shop boy and all he got was a name and a homework assignment. Lance sighed wishing he could melt into the counter._ _

__“What’s got you so depressed?” Pidge said in a mockingly disgusted manner._ _

__“I just got assigned homework,” Lance sighed sadly._ _

__Pidge snickered walking back to the stock room, she’d definitely be teasing him later. The rest of the day dragged on, Lance did the same boring desk work he had been since the morning, working on the essay whenever he had a minute of downtime. He still couldn’t believe that he got played, he was paid to do a whole English assignment for 86¢._ _

__Soon after Pidge returned with the intent to tease._ _

__“How’s your homework coming, Lance?” she grinned._ _

__“Fine. I have all the resources I need,” Lance sighed, not taking his eyes off the computer screen._ _

__“Make sure you cite your sources in MLA format,” Pidge chuckled trying to peep a look at what Lance had._ _

__Lance quickly minimized the window, glaring at her to shoo her off and get back to work. It was hard trying to get away with doing personal things on the computer when she was around. Pidge was the little shit of the staff, while Lance liked to play pranks, she liked to get into other people’s business and rat them out. She was a little snake, but she was a good employee and she is almost always the one to pick up someone’s shift when they call off._ _

__“Ten minutes to closing, start cleaning up guys,” Hunk announced from his tattoo station, “Oh and Lance don't forget you have a client tomorrow, the flower girl? You might wanna practice.”_ _

__Lance groaned loudly, going limp in his chair. Flowers were his worst to draw but for some reason this girl insisted she loved his style._ _

__“Can you grab me some practice skin? I'll do a quick tat practice before I go home”_ _

__Before Hunk could even respond, a silicone foot hit the back of his head with a loud thwack, followed by childish giggling._ _

__“FUCK YOU PIDGE!” Lance shouted, grabbing the foot and whipping it as hard as he could at her head. Unfortunately she dodged it by running back into the storage room._ _

__Lance picked the foot back up with a disgruntled growl, dusting it off and going over to his tattoo station. He turned on the tattoo machine and seemingly blacked out from boredom while he tattooed the foot. When he came to he was met with a beautiful tattoo of sparkling purple eyes surrounded by blooming red roses. He immediately blushed as red as the roses he had drawn, apparently when his mind had wandered off it wandered over to Keith. Oh boy was he in trouble._ _

__Lance's thoughts were interrupted by a tiny knock on the door._ _

__“You okay in here bud? You've been awfully quiet for a long time, usually you sing when you're tattooing,” Hunk said in a concerned tone._ _

__“No, I'm not okay. I got stuck doing a whole essay for 86¢ because of a cute boy,” Lance whined turning off his machine._ _

__Hunk laughed sympathetically rubbing Lance's back._ _

__“Hey at least you got a pretty good flower tattoo out of it, are those his eyes they're based off of?”_ _

__Lance nodded a little sighing, “His name's Keith and he owns the flower shop across the street. He's so pretty I'm gonna die, Hunk.”_ _

__“Well then I guess you want roses at your funeral? Of course Keith will have to be the flourist for the event.”_ _

__Lance laughed shaking his head. “Of course, Poetic Justice right?”_ _

__Hunk nodded, patting Lance's back, saying his goodbyes and telling Lance to lock up before heading out._ _

__Lance cleaned up his station leaving the foot in there to deal with tomorrow. He couldn't get Keith out of his head, those sparkling eyes, silly hair, nice ass. To his surprise when he walked out of the shop Keith walked out of his. Lance's face lit up and he immediately ran across the street._ _

__“Hey Keith! You heading home too?” he yelled running over to Keith._ _

__“Yeah, I gotta walk this way” Keith replied with wide eyes._ _

__“So do I, let's walk together!” Lance lied; he had a car and also lived in the opposite direction._ _

__Keith nodded in agreement chuckling a little._ _

__“So how's my homework coming?” Keith asked with a cheeky grin._ _

__“Great! I have all the information I just need to do the writing.”_ _

__“Thank you again for doing it for me, I'm so swamped with everything I just wouldn't have time for all that and a relatively normal sleep schedule”_ _

__“Oh, no problem,” Lance said with a blush, “I mean you did just open up a flower shop, I doubt doing school work on top of being an owner is easy.”_ _

__Keith nodded letting out an exhausted sigh “Yeah it sucks but I really wanted to wait until after this semester but then the rent on the building went down and I knew I had to take it and-”_ _

__Lance smiled listening intently to every word that came out of Keith’s mouth, trying his best not to blush too hard. Keith’s eyes sparkled when he started talking about flowers or astrology. He wanted to go to space, he said that he’d settle for studying about it though. It only took about 20 minutes to get to Keith’s place, but Lance wished it has taken 20 hours. Listening to Keith talk made his heart flutter and a smile plaster on his face._ _

__“Well this is my stop,” Keith said stopping in front of an apartment building._ _

__“Oh, okay. Well uh goodnight, Keith,” Lance said, his smiled fading a little._ _

__Keith gently patted Lance’s shoulder. “Get home safe, okay?”_ _

__“I will, thanks,” he said before walking off toward his own apartment, crying on the inside because he had to walk 20 minutes to his car._ _

__The walk back to the tattoo parlor was a calm comforting one. Since he was walking alone he had time to think, or daydream rather. Lance looked up at the sky examining the stars that Keith fancied so much; he imagined laying on the grass of an empty field Keith’s head on his chest as they looked at the stars. Keith rambling on about space as they stargazed. It was then that a group of stars seemed to resemble a flower, which of course, also reminded him of Keith. Lance’s imagination drifted away again, this time he imagined him and Keith running the tiny flower shop together as a couple. Keith teaching Lance about flowers and how to arrange bouquets, having to keep teaching Lance because he gets lost in his sparkly purple eyes. The biggest smile crept across Lance’s face without even realizing it, he just met this boy today and he was already daydreaming about him? Lance was in big trouble, but the best kind of big trouble to be in._ _

__The next day Lance showed up to work bright and early, he dressed a little nicer today. Instead of his usual muscle tank/ripped jeans combo he adorned a nice blue short sleeve shirt and some faded light blue skinny jeans. He could already hear Pidge’s snide comments, but he didn’t care; he was dressing up for Keith and Keith alone so no one’s opinion mattered but his. Since he arrived so early even Allura wasn’t there so he sat down in front of the store and patiently watched the flower shop across the street. Lance arrived to work at this ungodly hour hoping to catch Keith before he opened up his shop so that they could talk again. Maybe he’d even request working at the front desk again today if the flower shop opened after the tattoo parlor. “Am I being too clingy?” Lance wondered “I mean I don’t even know if he’s gay or anything and I’m already dressing up and waiting for him.”_ _

__Keith arrived to work an hour later, he was quietly humming to some music he was listening to on his walk. Lance quickly sprung to his feet waving frantically at Keith._ _

__“Keith! Good Morning!” he shouted running across the street._ _

__Keith pulled out one of his ear buds and smiled when he saw Lance. “Good morning.”_ _

__“How’d you sleep last night?” Lance asked with a happy grin._ _

__“I slept good,” Keith said, “I was up kinda late studying though.”_ _

__“If you ever need a study buddy just let me know! I’ve been told I’m an excellent studier.” That was a lie. He was, in fact, a horrible studier._ _

__“I’ll keep that in mind, I gotta go set up the shop but it was nice talking to you. Have a good day,” Keith said, waving at lance a little before unlocking the flower shop and walking inside._ _

__Lance waved back, a cheesy grin adorned on his face. Waiting an hour just to talk to Keith was totally worth it. He even told him to have a good day! You only say that to people you like talking to! Keith likes talking to him! Lance whistled happily as he made his way back over to the tattoo parlor. He happily sat back down in front of the shop smiling ear to ear patiently waiting for Allura to come around and let him in. It only took her about another half hour to show up, sporting one of her classic teenage grunge aesthetic outfits._ _

__“You here early? Is the world ending, I don’t think you’ve ever been early since training,” Allura said peering at Lance over her sunglasses._ _

__“I figured I’d try being a better employee for once,” he chirped standing up and dusting off his pants._ _

__“I’ll give it a week,” Allura said, laughing as she unlocked the tattoo parlor._ _

__Lance gave a nervous chuckle as he walked into the parlor with her. “Hey, can I work the front desk today?”_ _

__Allura gave him a surprised look. “Uh, sure...are you sure you’re okay? You never wanna work at the front desk…”_ _

__“Yeah...I just got some homework to do and I need the computer,” Lance lied with an awkward smile taking his seat at the desk and firing up the computer._ _

__It was about half an hour before anyone else showed up to work. The first to show up was Hunk of course he was usually the first person at work. “Morning, Hunk!” Lance said with a wide smile._ _

__“Oh, Morning, Lance. You’re here early, what's the special occasion?”_ _

__Lance peered around the corner to make sure Allura wasn’t listening._ _

__“Well you remember the foot tattoo guy? Well I wanted to see him before work so I got up really early and dressed up all nice. We only talked for like 5 minutes, but it was a fantastic 5 minutes he even told me to have a good day!” Lance was practically bouncing out of his seat as he told his best friend all about his talk with Keith this morning._ _

__Hunk smiled widely, a fond look in his eyes. “It’s so nice seeing you so happy, Lance. I can’t remember the last time I saw you so...excited…”_ _

__“Yeah...it feels nice. Now go get to work you lazy bum,” Lance laughed gently smacking Hunk’s arm._ _

__He nodded and left going to his tattoo station still smiling with pride for his friend. Pidge came in a few minutes late, like usual, thankfully giving her no time to harp on Lance. Lance happily worked on Keith’s english paper, listening to some music over the shop’s speakers. The only advantage of working at the computer was that you were in charge of the music. Around noon Lance’s only tattoo client for the day walked in, she was a young girl in her early twenties with long blonde hair and a pink spaghetti strap tank top paired with white jean shorts and flip flops._ _

__“Hey, Jessica! Lemme mark you down and then I’ll take you back to get started, okay?” Lance smiled clicking a few buttons on the schedule for the day, having Hunk manage the computer while he was tattooing._ _

__“Well I kinda tried something out last night, but it’s okay if you don’t like it I can have Allura draw you up a new one and we can reschedule,” Lance pulled out the foot that he tattooed on yesterday and handed it to her._ _

__Jessica gasped when she looked at the tattoo “Oh my god, Lance this is...it’s beautiful doesn’t even begin to describe it. This is phenomenal!”_ _

__“R-really? Thank you...I could change the eye color to blue to match yours if you want?” Lance said blushing._ _

__Jessica nodded quickly impatiently tapping her foot, her eyes sparkled with excitement the entire time Lance did her tattoo. From putting on the transfer to when she slapped a big fat tip on top of the tattoo payment. Lance thanked her nervously, still in shock about how much she liked his design, especially since he didn’t even remember designing it! Maybe Keith would like the foot? He did inspire the tattoo after all..._ _

__“Looks like someone had a good tattoo session” Hunk commented, leaning against the counter_ _

__Lance nodded, still in shock “Y-yeah, she loved it. Do you think Keith would like the foot? It looks too pretty to keep…”_ _

__“Yeah! I think he’d love it, you really outdid yourself on that one. It’s the best you’ve ever done”_ _

__“Thanks...I’ll give it to him on my lunch break!”_ _

__Lance kept the foot under the desk with him as he worked on Keith’s english assignment, humming along to the songs that he played for everyone over the speakers._ _

__When the lunch alarm on his phone went off Lance quickly jumped over the counter holding the silicone foot in his hand “hey, I'm leaving for lunch bye don’t wait up for me!”_ _

__Lance was out the door before anyone could stop him, he hit the ground running not stopping until he was up to the counter of Keith’s flower shop. Keith wasn’t at the counter so Lance impatiently rang the service bell. A taller, buffer man with a white tuft of hair walked out from the back of the shop._ _

__“Good Evening, sir how may I help you?” The man smiled, wiping some dirt off of his hands_ _

__“Uhhhh, you’re not Keith.” Lance muttered in confusion, who was this handsome man? Was he Keith’s business partner? Or even worse his boyfriend!?_ _

__The man looked down at his nametag “Uh no apparently I’m Shiro, I can get Keith for you if you want”_ _

__“Yeah...Do that please…” Lance glared at the man, eyeing him up and down. Trying to figure out what he had that Lance didn't. Sure he was tall, handsome, strong, and funny but lance was uh...Tall dark and kinda okay looking? Shiro disappeared into the back room again, Keith returning in his place._ _

__“Oh hey Lance, what’s up?” Keith asked tucking a little piece of hair back into his headband_ _

__Lance blushed, Keith looked really cute with his hair pulled back “Uhhh, I wanted to know if you’d like to go out to lunch with me?”_ _

__“Oh! Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun, just give me a minute to finish something up and take off my apron” Keith said with a smile before disappearing into the back of the shop again._ _

__Lance was over the moon, weather it was a date or not he was going to lunch with a cute boy and he couldn’t be happier. He quickly hid the silicone foot behind the counter, he didn’t have any pockets that it would fit into and he would be damned if he took that into a restaurant. Within a couple of minutes Keith came back without an apron or a headband._ _

__“Where do you wanna go to eat?” Keith asked grabbing jacket off the coat rack at the front of the store_ _

__“Uhhhh,” Lance didn’t even think of a place to go for lunch “how about that food truck that’s parked at the end of the street?”_ _

__“Sounds good to me” Keith said, smiling as he put on his jacket_ _

__Lance quickly ran over and opened the door for Keith “after you, sir”_ _

__Keith blushed a little, quickly rushing out the door shoving his hands in his pockets_ _

__Lance caught up to him quickly, with a big goofy smile “so how long have you been into the flower shop business? I wouldn’t expect a space dude to wanna sell flowers.”_ _

__“Well it was more of my mom and dad’s thing, they’re both botanists and they always wanted a little flower shop when they retired. Some stuff happened though and I decided to live out their dream for them I guess…”_ _

__Lance hesitantly patted Keith’s shoulder “Well I think that the career really suits you, it brings out your eyes”_ _

__“Thanks I guess” Keith said with a laugh, shaking his head a little_ _

__After a few more seconds they arrived at the food truck, it was a mixed media food truck having everything from nachos to wonton soup._ _

__“Ooo the food looks good!” Keith said excitedly looking at the menu with wide eyes_ _

__Lance blushed, Keith looked so cute when he was excited; his eyes sparkled with such intensity that I made his heart race_ _

__“Y-yeah, let’s get in line we can figure out what we want while we wait”_ _

__“Huh? Oh yeah that’s a good idea” he said embarrassedly_ _

__They both shuffled into line, awkwardly looking at their feet trying to think of things to say._ _

__“S-so how old are you?” Keith said finally breaking the silence_ _

__“23,” Lance announced proudly “I've been out of school for 2 years working at the tattoo shop for 3. What about you?”_ _

__“21, college junior, been working on getting the flower shop basically my entire life. I've had the money and connections for everything since last year but I just couldn't find the right place to rent out. I was actually born and raised about 4 hours away from here but I moved here as soon as the my loan for the building got approved. My apartment is so so shitty but it's cheap and close to the shop so that's all that really matters”_ _

__Lance nodded hanging on everything Keith said, his voice was deep and raspy which made everything he said sound like a lullaby._ _

__“Your voice is really nice.” he slipped out without even noticing_ _

__“Oh? Thank you.” Keith said looking back down at his feet with a blush.  
Oh no did Lance make him embarrassed? Maybe he hates his voice and hates people bringing it up? Ugh he was so stupid! _ _

__“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable! I-I didn’t even realize what I said! I totally get if your embarrassed, I hate my voice too it’s all high and squeaky!” Lance said in a panic_ _

__Keith burst out laughing hunching over and covering his mouth, great now he was laughing at Lance. Perfect._ _

__“You didn’t embarrass me at all,” Keith said looking up at Lance “I was just surprised, no one’s ever really told me they liked my voice before.”_ _

__“Really? That’s a crime and I’ll arrest them! I’m a secret cop you know. A cop of telling people they’re rude and totally lame” Lance pouted playfully_ _

__Keith laughed again putting a hand over his mouth “you’re really funny, Lance. Thank you.”_ _

__Wait did Keith just say he was funny? That’s like basically flirting right? Keith totally just told Lance he liked him. After that it was their turn to order, unfortunately neither of them had paid attention to the menu. Lance ordered the overloaded nachos with extra jalapenos and Keith ended up getting an order of the spicy korean fried chicken noodles._ _

__“Keith you might wanna order something else, I’ve heard those are really spicy…” Lance said biting his lip nervously_ _

__Keith laughed, shaking his head with a smirk “don’t worry bud, I can handle it”_ _

__Lance sighed a little with a shug “If you say so”_ _

__Once their food came out they found an empty picnic bench to eat at, Lance anxiously waited for Keith to take a bite out of his food first, his head was about to explode._ _

__Keith used the supplied chopsticks and gently slurped up a few of the noodles and took a bite out of one of the bright orange pieces of fried chicken. Then there was nothing, no screaming or crying, or sweating just a pleased smile._ _

__“Mmm this is delicious!” Keith said once he swallowed the food_ _

__“Wha- how? White people can’t handle spice!” Lance said in a panic_ _

__Keith narrowed his eyes and took a huge gulp of the broth without breaking eye contact with Lance_ _

__“I’m not white dickhead.” Keith growled_ _

__“What? You’re not? Dios mío I’m so sorry I’m such a...fuck what’s the word in english? The butt insult?”_ _

__“Asshole?” Keith responded slurping up some more noodles “but yeah you are one.”_ _

__“Yeah...so um wh-”_ _

__“What am I?” Keith said cutting off Lance, his voice sharp “I’m Korean.”_ _

__“Oh! That’s really cool! Sorry I didn’t realize...and that I offended you…is there anyway I can make it up to you?”_ _

__Keith hummed to himself while he tried to think of something Lance could do for him “How about you pay me back for lunch?”_ _

__“Done and Done!” Lance pulled out a 20 from his wallet and gave it to Keith “Keep the change as an extra apology”_ _

__“Apology accepted” Keith smiled pocketing the 20 and going back to his noodles “your nachos look weak by the way”_ _

__Lance gasped in offense, calling him a dickhead was one thing but insulting how he likes his nachos? That was an insult worse than murder. “I’m sorry?”_ _

__“Jalapenos aren’t barely even spicy, you have to eat like 3 whole peppers to feel anything”_ _

__“Oh really? Well...I’m sure your chicken isn’t that spicy! It’s orange, everyone knows true spice comes from things that are red” Lance said, eating one of his chips triumphantly_ _

__“Oh please, I bet you couldn’t take one bite of my lunch without crying.” Keith smirked_ _

__“You’re on, loser buys the other lunch for a week” Lance said holding out his hand for Keith’s bowl, either way it was a win win because that meant he’d get to eat lunch with Keith for a week._ _

__Keith handed lance the bowl watching him with a smug look “Deal”_ _

__Lance took a giant bite out of one of the pieces of chicken, washing it down with a gulp of the broth “See? Wasn’t even tha-” his face went red. Lance shoved both of their lunches at Keith and ran to the nearest trash can, heaving as he teared up. Eventually his stomach settled, he wiped his eyes dry from the tears and shamefully walked back over to Keith and sat down._ _

__“You win…”_ _

__“Wow that’s not surprising at all” Keith laughed, his cheeks tinting red._ _

__Lance smiled, Keith looked so beautiful when he smiled...any amount of pain would be worth seeing that smile again._ _

__Keith quickly finished off his bowl of noodles just to mock Lance, right after he finished drinking the broth Lance’s phone went off._ _

__“Oh shit that’s my lunch alarm, I should head back to work” Lance sighed standing up_ _

__“Let me walk you back” Keith quickly got up from his seat throwing away his garbage “Maybe we could share your weak nachos”_ _

__“In your dreams” Lance laughed, shoving three chips in his mouth at once._ _

__They walked back to work giggling, sharing nachos and “accidentally” spilling some on each others shirts. It was going great until Shiro greeted them at the door, right Keith’s boyfriend…_ _

__“Keith, there’s a problem with the succulents I think they’re not getting enough water...or too much? I don’t know I’m just the leaf guy” Shiro chuckled_ _

__“Oh shit I forgot to water them the other day! I’ll go take care of them, thanks for lunch Lance see you tomorrow!” Keith said, giving a dismissive wave goodbye before rushing inside_ _

__Lance waved a little before sauntering back to his job, plopping down into the computer chair sighing._ _

__“What’s wrong, buddy?” Hunk asked as he cleaned off the picture frames sprinkled around the shop_ _

__“I went to lunch with Keith but I think he has a boyfriend” He whined slamming his forehead onto the computer desk_ _

__“Ouch”_ _

__“I know! Like the first guy I get a crush on someone in a while and he’s probably taken! I should have listened when my mom made me watch all those spanish soap operas with her! Then I’d know how to steal a man”_ _

__Hunk laughed, shaking his head a little bit before walking over to Lance “Maybe I could sleep over tonight, and we could watch some?”  
“Really? You’d do that for me?” Lance said looking up at Hunk with hopeful eyes_ _

__“Of course, you’re my best friend anything for you”_ _

__Lance smiled widely hopping over the counter and hugging Hunk as tight as he could_ _

__“Thank you so much, Hunk! That means so much to me you have no idea!”_ _

__“You’re very welcome. Now get back to work before Allura takes off your head” Hunk smiled before disappearing into the back of the store again._ _

__The rest of the day was boring as always, when he wasn’t doing work Lance was working on Keith’s english paper. Every once in awhile Keith would be tending to the plants in the front of the shop and Lance was able to watch him work, that of course brought up his mood a little bit. Hunk ended up having to stay a little late to finish a tattoo appointment so Lance got to stay behind a little bit chilling in the waiting room. Keith apparently also had to stay behind at his shop because he left way later than Shiro did. Ugh, how did Lance forget to grab Keith’s number at lunch, he’d love to text Keith on his walk home to make sure he got home safe. Good thing they’re having lunch together all week, he’ll have 4 more chances to get his number. Keith caught a glimpse of Lance through the window and waved at him with a smile before he turned away to walk home. Lance blushed a little, he’d never get over how beautiful Keith looked in the moonlight. Once Keith was out of his view Lance went back to his phone, the blush never leaving his face._ _

__Soon after Hunk was all done with his client and ready to head out._ _

__“What’s got you all happy?” he asked with a chuckle_ _

__“I saw Keith walking home and he just looked really beautiful” Lance sighed still looking love struck_ _

__“Oh boy, you’re this lovey over just seeing him? You really do have it bad Lance…”_ _

__“I knoooow, I’m pathetic” He whined, falling onto his bed friend_ _

__“How about I drive? Since you’re uh...really not up to it.”_ _

__Lance nodded letting out a disgruntled whine. Hunk patted his back sympathetically, dragging Lance to the door and locking up shop._ _

__“Okay, dude you gotta walk I can’t drag you all the way to your car”_ _

__Lance whined again before complying, he gently kicked some rocks around as he walked mumbling complaints about life. Why did dating always have to be so hard for him? Was it because he’s bi? Maybe it was because he didn’t follow his religion as close as his mom told him to? Whatever reason it was Lance didn’t feel that it was justified, he’s a good person, he shouldn’t be punished by some unknown force in the universe._ _

__The ride home really helped loosen Lance up, Hunk let Lance put on his favorite music and they both had a blast singing along. Hunk even stopped for Ice cream, they both got sherbert since Lance is lactose intolerant. Back at Lance’s apartment they flopped onto the couch, Lance laid his head in Hunk’s lap while Lance played with his hair. Lance loved cuddling and having his hair played with, doing that with Hunk always made him feel better. He was warm and soft with gentle hands that massaged his scalp._ _

__“Have you ever been in this situation, Hunk?”_ _

__“Hm, not exactly but I’ve been in a situation where I had a crush on someone who had a crush on someone else”_ _

__“Did it work out?” Lance asked, looking up into Hunk’s eyes_ _

__“Eventually yeah, my crush ended up with their crush but it made them happy which made me happy”_ _

__“That’s a very mature way of looking at stuff, and I appreciate it but if he doesn’t fall in love with me I’ll literally die because he’s beautiful”_ _

__“Oh don’t be so dramatic, if things don’t work out you’ll be fine and find someone else”_ _

__Lance whined burying his face in Hunk’s legs, being in this turmoil seemed like more trouble than it was worth. But, he has been single for awhile...and he couldn’t remember the last time he even so much as had a crush. Hunk turned the TV on and flipped it over to the spanish channel. Lance turned his head to look at the TV. The station was currently showing a sitcom which was great, but it wasn’t a soap opera like he’d hoped._ _

__“Do you want me to see if any of the other channels are playing soap operas?”_ _

__Lance sighed, shaking his head “no, It’s okay I like this show”_ _

__“Do you wanna do face masks?” Hunk asked smiling a little_ _

__“Sure! Do you want a homemade one or a peel off? I have a lot of both! You tend to have dry skin though so I think a peel off one would be better”_ _

__“How about whatever one you want” Hunk said with a chuckle_ _

__“Sure thing buddy!”_ _

__Lance quickly hopped off Hunk’s lap and went into the bathroom grabbing 2 moisturizing peel-off masks_ _

__“You’re gonna love these ones, they dry yellow and leave your skin feeling really soft and moisturized,” Lance said as he walked back over to Hunk from the bathroom “Want me to put yours on?”_ _

__“Sure,” Hunk smiled “Make me beautiful, bestie”_ _

__Lance chuckled a little, stradling Hunk’s lap “Close your eyes so I’m not awkwardly staring at you while I put this on”_ _

__Hunk happily complied, closing his eyes with a soft hum. Lance very gently started spreading the face mask on Hunk’s face, being silly at first giving him a cat nose and whiskers before spreading it out in an even coat laying the extra on his T zone since that tended to be Hunk’s most problematic area._ _

__“So how long do we keep these on for?” Hunk asked_ _

__“About 5 minutes, or until they’re dry” Lance smiled, before putting on his own face mask_ _

__“If you really like them I can send you home with a few, my sister Veronica works at the store so she usually buys them for me with her discount.”_ _

__“How is Veronica by the way?”_ _

__“She’s good, her boyfriend finally proposed so now she’s busy planning a wedding”_ _

__“Aww that’s good, I’m happy for her! Give her my best wishes”_ _

__“Of course, buddy! Although I’m sure you’ll be invited to the wedding.”_ _

__“I hope so since I’m the one who introduced them” Hunk chuckled_ _

__Lance stayed on Hunk’s lap carefully poking at the face masks every once in awhile to see if they were dry, they continued to talk until it was time to pull off the masks. Hunk teared up a little from the stinging but otherwise it went smoothly leaving both of their faces soft, clean, and smooth._ _

__“See? I told you that you’d like it” Lance smiled proudly gently stroking Hunk’s cheeks_ _

__“Yeah, I guess it helped my skin. It still really hurt though” he playfully pouted_ _

__“That’s just because your nerves haven’t died yet from years of skin care”_ _

__They both laughed loudly, Lance flopped down and hugged Hunk tightly “Thank you for coming over tonight, it really means a lot to me and I’m feeling a lot better.”_ _

__“You’re welcome, buddy. Anything for you” Hunk smiled hugging Lance back “you deserve the world and I really really hate seeing you hurting like this”_ _

__They stayed like that for awhile, just embracing and enjoying each others company. Eventually the soap operas came on and Lance stayed on Hunk’s lap yelling out commentary in spanish. By the time Lance was feeling tired it was 3am, Hunk had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. Lance stood up and carefully situated Hunk with a blanket and a pillow; he then went to his bed and laid down. Staring at the ceiling his mind began to wander, if only he could date Hunk, he’d be the best boyfriend. Too bad he was straight, he was perfectly fine being friends though. While he was wondering about everything at some point he fell asleep._ _

__The next thing he remembered was Hunk gently shaking him awake “Lance wake up, we gotta go to work soon dude.”_ _

__“UGHHHHHH fine.” Lance rolled out of bed, literally rolling off the bed and getting up “grab clothes from your stash in my closet I’m gonna go shower”_ _

__Lance grabbed a tshirt and nice pair of ripped jeans going to the bathroom and taking a full on long shower session, as if he was trying to wash off all his worries about everything with Keith and Hunk and just everything in general._ _

__Today was a brand new day, and he was going to get his man._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took forever because life got in the way, hope you like it though!

On his way to work Lance stopped and picked some daisies for Keith; he confidently walked into the flower shop. He was greeted by the tattooed foot being happily displayed on the front of the counter, that made him smile a little to himself. 

 

“Nice to see you again, Lance. What can I do for you?” Shiro asked with a smile

 

“Can I talk to Keith? I need to discuss lunch with him.” 

 

“Yeah, of course.” he disappeared into the back Keith emerging in his place

 

“Good morning, Keith. I was walking to work today and these made me think of you” Lance handed him the small bouquet of daisies 

 

“Aw thank you” Keith smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear “they’re really pretty.” 

 

He gently tucked the flowers into the vase that was already sitting on the counter 

 

“So where did you wanna go to lunch today?” Keith asked smiling at Lance

 

“I’m not sure, how about you give me your number and I’ll text you when I think of something” Lance smirked

 

Keith rolled his eyes playfully, handing Lance a business card “the emergency number is my cell, let me know it’s you when you text me”

 

Lance snatched the card out of his hand and shoved it into his pocket “thank you good sir” he smiled tipping his imaginary hat 

 

“Shouldn’t you be heading back to work to do a paper?” Keith said smugly

 

Lance took a look at his phone for the time before bolting out the door over to work, he practically jumped into the computer chair and started working on Keith’s paper. This was gonna be the best damn paper he ever wrote for school or he wasn’t obsessed with sharks. Every chance he got Lance worked on the paper, during phone calls, while Allura was yelling at him for not paying attention to anything.

 

By the time his lunch break rolled around Lance had finished all 5 pages plus 2 pages of cited sources, he even printed it off and stapled it. Right after he put the stapler back on his desk Keith messaged him.

 

‘I know what restaurant I wanna go to, ready to head out?’ 

 

‘Of course, meet me outside the tattoo shop for once I’m so tired from writing this paper :(‘

 

‘ [eye roll emoji] omw’

 

Keith walked into the tattoo shop a few minutes later, he had a little bit of dirt on his nose accompanied by a smirk on his face. 

 

“So how’s that paper, Lance?” Keith said leaning on the desk “It’s due tomorrow you know.”

 

Lance excitedly slapped the finished paper on the empty desk space between them 

 

“Done, Printed, and stapled” Lance smirked, standing up. “So where’s that place you wanna go for lunch?”

 

“Red Lobster” Keith said opening the door for Lance

 

He hopped over the counter yelling out that he was taking his lunch break and running through the door, patiently waiting for Keith who joined him a few seconds later. He started walking in front of Lance before he grabbed his hand.

 

“Hey wait”

 

Keith turned around looking at him with a look of confusion

 

Lance brought his face really close to Keith’s gently brushing the dirt off his nose. They were both blushing heavily, Lance wanted to kiss him so badly his lips looked so soft and perfect. He slowly started leaning closer to Keith, but he snapped back at the last second. 

 

“S-so I see that you found my foot” Lance blurted out practically jogging in front of Keith

 

“Y-yeah, Shiro actually found it. Did you tattoo it? It’s really beautiful.”

 

“Yup, I was practicing for a client and apparently I had some pretty beautiful inspiration because it’s the best thing I’ve ever designed” 

 

“Isn’t it my eye in the center? Do you think that I’m beautiful…?” Keith asked with a blush

 

Lance avoided Keith’s eyes before he nodded not saying a word. “You don’t have to think anything of it, I don’t want you to get in trouble with your boyfriend…” 

 

“My boyfriend? Wha- who do you think is my boyfriend?”

 

“Shiro?” Lance said with a tang of confusion in his voice

 

Keith’s eyes grew really wide before he started laughing hysterically “oh my god you think Shiro is my boyfriend!?”

 

“He’s not…?”

 

“Lance, oh my god no he’s my brother!” Keith was laughing so hard that he started coughing 

 

“Oh! He’s your brother!” Lance said excitedly “I can’t believe he’s your brother! I’ve been so scared to make a move or anything because he’s fucking ripped and I was afraid he’d crush my head like a grape for messing with his boyfriend!” 

 

Keith sighed exasperated once he finally stopped laughing so he could catch his breath “Come on let’s go on that lunch date before we both waste our breaks” 

 

Lance smiled widely “so it’s a date…?” 

 

“Well you’re cute and I’m single so why not” Keith said with a shrug, grabbing Lance’s hand and leading him to the restaurant.

 

It ended up being a semi-fancy seafood place, fancy enough that all the waiters and waitresses wore vests and ties but semi enough that there wasn’t a strict dress code. Apparently they weren’t all that busy for lunch because they got seated almost as soon as they walked in. 

 

“Wow you’re really trying to bleed my dry, huh?” Lance coughed nervously 

 

“Well you said anywhere I wanted”

 

Keith smirked picking up the menu and taking a look at it, humming quietly to himself. The way his eyes danced across the pages made Lance’s heart flutter he was so pretty how could any human ever look that pretty. 

 

“You look really pretty” he announced out loud “like all the time, you just always look so pretty”

 

Keith blushed looking up at Lance 

 

“Oh?” he mumbled smiling gently 

 

Lance jumped a little, his face flushing bright red and his shoulders tensing

 

“Oh my fucking god did I just say that out loud?”

 

His embarrassment was met with a loud laugh from Keith, who laughed so hard that he had to put his menu down. Somehow he was so much more beautiful when he was laughing, and his laugh? Oh his laugh was like music it made him want to do anything to make Keith laugh, even if it was at his expense.

 

“Well I mean your looks are what brought me into the flower shop in the first place. I saw you watering the flowers upfront and I just thought you were so handsome and I couldn’t look away. I even offered to work at the front desk, which I hate, just so I could keep looking at you. Gosh that sounds creepy now that I say it out loud. I’m so sorry.”

 

Keith laughed again, reaching over the table and putting his hand on top of Lance’s looking him in the eyes

 

“Nah, I think it’s really cute. I kinda did the same thing, whenever I was by the front window I’d look to see what you were doing…” 

 

Lance laughed “How come you gave me a book report instead if your number that first time we talked then? If you thought I was soooo cute that you couldn’t take your eyes off me.”

 

He playfully batted his eyelashes resting his head on his hand, which caused Keith to giggle again. Keith looked at the floor his entire face flushed a bright red as he fidgeted with the hem of the table cloth.

 

“I was going to but then I panicked...plus I really needed that book report done so I could focus on the shop and my other assignments.” 

 

“So I had to write your book report for you just because you chickened out in giving me your number? That’s hilarious! I never thought that you of all people would chicken out like that!” 

 

Keith smiled embarrassedly still avoiding eye contact with Lance

 

“I was really nervous, you’re so handsome and cool and I didn’t know if you were straight or what and I thought if I gave you my report that would give us a reason to keep talking and I hoped I’d eventually get the courage to get your number…”

 

“That’s so cute...but I still had to write your book report for you!”

 

Keith laughed gently looking up into Lance’s eyes “well maybe I can make it up to you with a few dates?”

 

“That sounds good to me” 

 

Lance gently leaned forward and grabbed the menu, looking it over 

 

“Oh wow this is sorta expensive, you’re gonna run me broke with all these dates.” 

 

“Don’t worry I’ll go easy on you, I’ll make sure not to order anything too expensive.” Keith responded looking back at his menu for a second before putting it down “I think I know what I want, how about you? Anything look good?” 

 

“Well you sure as heck sound good but I guess the fish and chips with some iced tea does too” he smirked with a small chuckle.

 

Keith laughed, his face flushing bright red “Lance please, we’re in public…what if someone hears you.” 

 

“Then let them, we’re in a red lobster at lunch hour everyone here this early is weird”

 

Not too long after the waitress came over and took their orders, they had a lot of fun on their date talking about flowers, tattoos, and everything in between. The two ended up staying at the restaurant hours after their food was gone it wasn’t until Lance checked the time that he noticed.

 

“Ah shit!” he shouted “Dude It’s so late, work’s almost over Allura’s gonna be pissed!”

 

Lance threw his card on the table “it's been fun give me the card back next time I see you okay bye”

 

He ran as fast as he could back to the tattoo parlor, he was greeted at the door by Allura whose face was practically red with anger. Before he could even open his mouth to apologize she grabbed his arm and dragged him into her office. Allura yelled at him for a really long time, she punctuated the lecture by suspending him from work for an entire week, which was sort of good at least she didn’t fire him, right? By the time she let him leave her office the sun had gone down and it was almost time for the shop to close for the night. Lance kept his head down staring at the floor not even saying goodbye to Pidge or Hunk as he walked all the way to his car and drove home.

 

The next day Keith was waiting for Lance outside of the tattoo parlor

 

“What are you doing here?” Lance asked as he walked up to Keith

 

“Well I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay and you didn’t get fired.”

 

“I didn’t thankfully, but I gotta come in early for the next few months”

 

“Well that just means that I’ll get to see you handsome face in the light of the sun rise…”

 

“Did you just call me handsome?” Lance blushed

 

Keith nodded gently grabbing Lance’s hand

 

“I uh also had a question to ask you…”

 

“Oh? And what might that be?”

 

“Would you like to be my boyfriend? I know that we went on one date but you’re really cute and we’ve been hanging out together a lot so I just-”

 

Lance quickly cut him off with a deep and passionate kiss, the kiss lasted for a total of 30 seconds before Lance pulled away and smiled widely

 

“Yes. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you wanna support me? Here's how!  
> [Support Page](http://kaenanmatsuura.tumblr.com/post/183097613446/do-you-wanna-support-me-heres-how)


End file.
